


The Last Dance of the Songs

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Series: The Song Family Curse [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode AU: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead, F/F, F/M, London, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, The Honoured HQ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The Song family are celebrating their family rule as their home gets stormed by invadors
Relationships: Richard Lazarus/Jennifer Nikolaevna Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: The Song Family Curse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094846
Kudos: 1





	The Last Dance of the Songs

The bedroom was quite apart from Jennifer's room where she was stood on her bed with her aunt Queen Rivina sat next to her as Jennifer settled down to sit on her bed as she looked at her. 

'Why must you go Auntie?' She asked.

'I've stayed too long here.' Queen Rivina said looking at her. 

'Take me to Gallifrey with you.' Jennifer said. 

'Wherever I go, you will always be with me.' Rivina said opening the present she had for her eight year old niece as she opened the music box. 'Our lullaby. You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend I am singing it.' The door opened as River came in. 

'Have you said your prayers my precious Jennifer?' River asked. 

'Yes Mamma.' Jennifer said. 

'For your father the Doctor, your brother and sister and all London herself?' Jennifer nodded as River noticed the Music box on the table. 'What's this?' 

'A present so the child will remember her heritage.' Rivina said as twelve came in. 

'It's the last dance of the winter season Rivina all London will be there.' Rivina looked at them before standing. 

'I have to go.' She said before turning to Jennifer. 'Remember Jennifer, Gallifrey.' She walked out of the room as Jennifer got off her bed.

'Auntie!' She cried as the Doctor lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

'The Doctor requests the first dance of the evening my lady.' He said as Jennifer extended her hand 

'I am the Grand Duchess Jennifer Nikolaevna Song.' They began dancing as the bedroom merged into the ballroom as Jenny and Michael came in as two guards hid Jennifer now 24 years old as she looked more the spiting image of her mother as they partied on as a crash from the front door happened as the house was stormed by revolutionists as the family scattered and were separated forever.


End file.
